Last Chance
by I.Live.In.A.Fairy.Tale
Summary: Severely beaten by her father and dropped off in the middle of nowhere, Rose comes across some old acquaintances she's never forgotten. Now, she is forced to swallow her pride and ask for their help-and forgiveness. Will they help her in her time of need?


**Last Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: NEW STORY! :D Just read and enjoy. c: **

**By the way, this story was some-what based on the song "Last Chance" by Maroon 5! If you want a slight idea of what this story's background is about, listen to it, and maybe you'll figure it out. (;**

Pain. That was all she felt. Not just physical. Emotional was tied in there, too.

She ran her fingers lightly over the faint purple scars on the underside of her forearm, her finger lifting up over the small ridges each time there was a break in between them. Each gash was a reminder of all of the wrongs she had committed, of all the faulty flaws she had.

Rose must have hundreds of them, for the number of times she had been whipped, slashed, gashed, beaten, bruised, etc. The list goes on and on.

But then again, Abe could find a flaw in her whether she had one or not. He would use any excuse he could get his filthy little hands on; to beat her until she stopped crying, instead falling unconscious.

"_Did you draw on the wall, Rosemarie?" Papa asked, his voice eerily calm. Which meant the exact opposite; he was furious. _

"_N- no," Rose stumbled, her tiny fingers shooting to her mouth so she could gnaw on the fingernail._

"_Liar!" He growled, stalking towards her slowly, like an animal about to pounce on his prey. _

"_No! I swear, Papa, I didn't do it! It was Priscilla, Daddy, please believe me," She whimpered, hoping that just this one time, he might not strike. _

_Rose's hope was shattered as his arm raised, and he swung down, backhanding her so hard she flew a couple feet away from him and slammed into the ground._

"_Don't call me your father. I want no such relation to an ugly creature like you," He sneered at her._

_Abe turned to his other daughter, Rose's half-sister, a smile on his wretched face. "Priscilla, Daddy knows you didn't do it. Your sister is just a liar, and she deserves to be punished. Why don't you go wait for me downstairs, and then I'll take you out for some ice cream?" Priscilla chirped happily and proceeded to skip down the stairs. _

_He turned back to Rose. "You little runt," Abe snarled, kicking her in the stomach. Rose cried out when a pool of blood poured out of her mouth. "You deserve _everything _you're getting. I don't see how anyone could ever love someone like you. I sure as hell don't. I wish you were never born." Again, he struck out his hand and slapped her face, effectively snapping her head to the side and making stars dance across her vision._

_For only being ten years old, Rose had endured being beaten more times than she could count on her two hands- and plenty more times than that. Most of the time she hadn't even done anything wrong, her father had just felt like taking his frustration from his business out on her. Other times, Priscilla, her half sister and Abe's princess, would blame Rose for the bad things _she_ did. _

_Rose was powerless to stop her, Abe would never believe Rose anyway. _

That was seven years ago. The beatings continued from there, each time becoming more painful and damaging. Each time, Abe would mutter such awful things to her, things that made Rose wish she wasn't alive. Abe wouldn't have minded taking care of her wish, she was sure of it.

She was pretty confident she knew why Abe hated her. About a week after her parents brought Rose home from the hospital, her mother, Janine Hathaway, committed suicide. Why? No one really knew. But Abe blamed Rose for her death. So many years ago, and yet he still held a grudge.

Rose was seventeen now, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her wide eyes were the color of mocha, her dark chocolate tresses were past Rose's shoulder blades. Her body was said to be the 8th wonder of the world, or so all of the males thought. Her hips were well defined and she had the perfect hour-glass shape to her. Rose's toned legs were long and lean, her breasts larger than average. Her skin was that of the inside of an almond, creamy and golden to perfection. Girls envied her, and guys wanted her.

But her looks didn't matter so much now, not when she was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Every direction she looked had the same scenery: trees.

Trees, trees, and more trees. They were never ending. They were _everywhere. _

She sighed. Lost in the woods with no way out.

_Better start walking,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

**XXX**

"_Did I say walking? More like crawling," _Rose grumbled to herself as she trudged along.

It felt as though her thigh bone was broken. Knowing Abe, she wouldn't be surprised if it was. Nevertheless, she kept moving, despite her pain. Her whole body was on fire, the flames licking every part of her body, inside and out. Rose bit her lip and trudged on desperately, hoping to come across some kind of civilization. _Any _kind.

Rose thought back to last night's previous beating. Abe had said that it was the last straw, and he proved it. His henchmen dropped her off literally in the middle of nowhere, her being barely conscious enough to recognize her surroundings or even read the signs that were flying past her. She had no idea where she was, nor if she would make it out alive. Probably not. There was no food or water to be seen, and she hadn't eaten since the night before.

But before she could possibly die of starvation, a pack of wolves would probably come and attack her anyway, so what does it matter if she's a little hungry?

_Leave it up to me, _Rose thought sardonically, _to look on the bright side of things._

**XXX**

One day later and Rose could barely move; her limbs were glued to her side as she struggled to gasp in a couple of breaths. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of all of the goals she could've accomplished in her short-lived life. She could have graduated and moved in with Sydney. Anything to get out of Abe's house.

But no, that bastard took it all away from her. Who the hell gets off on causing their daughter so much pain and suffering? Who in their right mind would want to deliberately _kill _their own child?

Oh, that's right. Abe Mazur would.

Rose knew her time was coming close. Her breaths were becoming shorter, raspier, and more labored. Her eyelids felt heavy, as if they were being forced down. Her throat was dry, no matter how many times she swallowed. A few last tears dripped down her cheeks. Dying at seventeen, severely damaged and bloody. What a way to go.

Her eyes were shut completely now. A faint humming sound buzzed in her ears, lulling her into a deep sleep, one that she wouldn't come out of.

**XXX**

The screeching of tires made Rose flinch at the loud, unexpected sound. Her eyes remained closed, though. She was too tired, and all she wanted was to fall back asleep.

She could hear the sound of car doors being slammed. Rose internally groaned. _Go away and let me sleep, _she moaned to herself.

Suddenly footsteps were coming towards her rapidly, the sound increasing as they came closer. Rose felt the presence of another being kneeling down next to her. A large hand was placed on Rose's shoulder, lightly shaking her.

"Oh my God..." The man said, his voice deep and velvety.

"Sweet Jesus... what the hell happened to her?" Another male said, his tone lighter, but still deep.

"What does it look like, fuck-tard?" A third guy said, this time his voice higher-pitched than the other two. He seemed younger, more juvenile, closer to Rose's own age.

A small squeak sounded from the other side of Rose. "Ew, there's blood all over the place!"

"Shut up, Tasha," The youngest guy growled. "You're not making anything better."

Rose peeked one eye open a bit, and liked what she saw. She couldn't define a whole lot of features, other than this man's gorgeous body and chiseled jaw.

_Is this what heaven was? _She thought to herself. _Because that guy was _definitely _a god._

Rose's eyes closed again as she felt herself being lifted up in a strong pair of arms. "She needs help, but the nearest hospital is at least six hours away." _Six hours?_ "I'll just bring her back to my house."

"Dimka," A high-pitched, nasally voice whined. "Why can't you just call someone to get her? I don't want her to overhear or interrupt our... _intimate _moments." _That's fucking disgusting._

The younger boy voiced Rose's thoughts. "Ew! I don't want to know about my sister's sex life. Please, that is fucking repulsive." He sneered.

"Don't talk to me that way, Christian."

"You're not my mother."

"Yeah? Well-"

The guy with the accent interrupted them. "Shut _up! Both _of you. We don't have time for your bickering, there is currently someone _dying _in my arms. You're both acting like children, and if you don't stop, I won't think twice about kicking both of you out of _my _house.

"But-"

"I am serious, Natasha. Stop acting like a child, and let's go." No one spoke after that. His voice had an air of finality to it, daring someone to say something else. A challenge.

Rose felt herself being put down in the backseat of a car, and two people climb in on either side of her. She wasn't sure which two, but right now, she really didn't care.

Her head pounded with every second she was awake, she whimpered lightly, startling the two men beside her. Rose's pulse began to whither, getting slower by the minute.

"Stay with me, baby," Christian cooed, pulling her hair back from her face. "Keep your eyes on me. Don't go to sleep yet. We'll keep you safe, beautiful."

She could only hope he was right.

**Now, in no way, shape, or form is this a Rose/Christian story, I just love the relationship between the two, so I'm going to show it in this story.**

**Review and tell me what you think, please! C:**


End file.
